1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a print head inspection method, a print head inspection device and a printing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventionally proposed print head inspection device includes an ink droplet-receiving area (ink receiving area) provided in a capping member opposite to a print head, near which a switch and a power supply are connected (e.g., JP A-59-178256). By turning on the switch and enabling the print head attain a predetermined potential, this device creates a predetermined potential difference between the print head and the ink receiving area, and charges ink droplets so as to be flown out from the nozzles. Then, the device detects variations in voltage that occur in the ink-receiving area, and thereby examines whether or not the nozzles of the print head are capable of ejecting ink.